


Mirror Conversations

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Series: Isabella Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what did Remus and Sirius talk about when Izzy gave Remus the mirror?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Conversations

Remus watched Izzy hesitantly walk out of the room and cast a Mufalato(sp?). Now he could speak freely and find out what the hell is going on with Sirius. "Why are you doing this Paddoot?" he glared sternly at the mirror.

"I don't know what you are talking about Moony." Sirius just grinned that charming grin that disarmed so many people and got him out of many detentions.

"Yes you do. Don't play dumb. She's a child Sirius! She has enough problems without you adding to then!"

"You don't think I know that?!" His face was pained."You don't think I don't keep telling myself that?" he cried. "All I wanted was to be near her! Not this! Never this! I don't know where this came from and I can't help myself!" the other man started to sob. "I never wanted this!"

Remus lost his steam when he saw how lost and broken his friend was. It was understandable that he had wanted to be near her. He had wanted the same thing himself. But the instability caused by his stay in Azkaban had warped it. Turned his wanting to just be near her into a need to have her. The other man sobbed for a bit longer before he sobered so quickly that Remus suspected that he had faked it. That or he really was bipolar.

"I had been meaning to contact you Remus." The hardness of his voice and the fact that he actually called him Remus and not Moony told him that Sirius was actually being... Dare he say it? Serious.

"About?"

"The Dursleys..." ah here it was. The crux of the matter. Sirius was going to ask for his help in getting guardianship of Izzy, when right now that was actually the last thing that he wanted to do. Not with his friend being so unstable. And certainly not when there was more than just a platonic god-fatherly love building up. "I don't want her going back there Remus."

"I never planned on letting her go back there Sirius, but tell that to Dumbledore. He seems to think that they are just in the middle of a spat, and that Petunia really cares about her." Remus reasoned as he tried to think of a way to keep Izzy from Sirius.

"After what he witnessed at the wedding?! Ha! True she might have some feelings left in there, but the fact that Izzy is a witch keeps her from seeing anything other than a _freak_." That word caught Remus for a second and his eyes flashed. "I'm guessing from your reaction you heard that when you left with Izzy?"

"How did you-"

"I was near by Moony. I saw your face as you left. Now imagine hearing that for _thirteen years_." a snarl bubbled up from his throat. He couldn't help it. The thought of his cub being mistreated by those people. But it was Sirius's next words that made him want to go on a rampage.

"They're abusing her. And not just verbally."

"What?!" he was lucky he had placed that silencing charm. There was no way he had heard that right. Albus would never have placed her somewhere where she had the chance of being abused!

"She used to flinch every time I hugged her. And she panicked when she thought that the fat whale was coming into her room one night. And that first day that we talked while she was in the yard... When Ol Tuney came out into the yard she looked like she wanted to run. She would have rather been with me a stranger who she accused of stalking her than face her own Aunt!" When Remus thought back on it, all the signs were there. Scars... The times that she flinched when he hugged her. Oh God. His heart twisted at the thought, and he whined low in his throat.

"Are they still?" he didn't want to even think about the possibility.

"From what I saw no. And she only admitted to that whale of a cousin of her hitting her once, and that was only because she was distracted by her Uncle yelling at her." Sirius answered negitively. "And that was only because I pushed her on it."

"So what are we going to do?" he growled out. They would pay for hurting her.

"I have a plan." Sirius grinned wickedly.

* * *

He had handed Izzy back her mirror and a note for class before shooing her off. They had decided to wait until after Christmas Break to pay a visit to the Dursleys. He had been distracted through out all of his classes today. His mind was on the conversation he had with Sirius. He had known the other man could be cruel. And it was also true that he was fiercely protective over people he cared about. But this was a whole different level of protectiveness and cruelty.

Could he do it? Could he go along with what Sirius had planned. One glance at Izzy who was laughing as she zoomed around on her broom at Quidditch practice told him yes. Yes for her he would do anything.

 


End file.
